Internet protocol television (IPTV) services provide television media content over a broadband network. In general, an IPTV provider receives media content from media content creators and distributes the media content to consumer locations. The IPTV provider then converts the media content into packetized digital media streams. The packetized digital media streams are distributed to consumer locations via an internet protocol (IP) multicast or an IP unicast. The consumer location includes a consumer device that receives the packetized digital media streams and converts the streams into media content suitable for display on a television. Because the consumer device communicates with the IPTV provider over an IP connection, the consumer device can easily transmit data back to the IPTV provider. In other words, the IPTV provider and the consumer device can engage in two-way communication.
As media content distribution technologies, like IPTV, have developed, the ability to integrate media content services has increased. In particular, media content creators have begun to provide media content to cellular telephone services for distribution to the subscribers of the cellular phone service.